Pump dispensers are common in the personal care and cosmetics markets. A basic handheld pump dispenser comprises an accumulator, a spring, a stem and an actuator, and typically dispenses between 50 and 500 μl of product (although some may dispense more or less) with each full stroke of the pump. A means is provided for securing the pump to a reservoir of product. The operation of such devices is well known. When the actuator is depressed, product passes from the accumulator, into and through the stem. Product continues into and through the actuator, and emerges from a nozzle of the actuator. When the actuator is released, product is drawn from the reservoir into the accumulator, to be ready for the next use. Actuators are also common on pre-pressurized packages, such as aerosol valve dispensers, and reservoir-under-pressure type systems, which are also operated by depressing an actuator to dispense a product.
Treating products with light is known. Products are treated with light for various reasons. For example, it is known to treat water with light to kill germs. It is also known to use light to cure dental adhesives. Light has been used to initiate chemical reactions that may not occur in the absence of light. Light has been used a reagent or catalyst in many chemical and biological reactions.
Combining pump dispensers with light sources is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,395 discloses a spray dispenser and light emitting assembly. The assembly includes a pump and an actuator. When the actuator is depressed, product is dispensed and an electric lighting circuit is closed. The lighting circuit is housed partially in the pump, and partially in the actuator. As the actuator slides down, an electrical contact in the actuator registers with an electrical contact in the pump housing, to complete the lighting circuit. This design requires a custom actuator and a custom pump. For example, the actuator of '395 cannot simply be placed on a conventional pump and achieve the same results. This is unlike the actuator of the present invention which can be placed on any conventional pump or aerosol dispenser to add the feature of one or more light sources.